


Angel in His Bed

by Gypsymoon77



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Drabble, Fanfiction of Fanfiction, Pointless, cas reads fanfiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-03-22 08:58:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3722983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gypsymoon77/pseuds/Gypsymoon77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You are such a bed hog.”</p><p>At this accusation, Castiel propped himself up on his elbows and stared down at his friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a goofy scene that I had stuck in my head this morning. Didn't even try to make sense out of it or give it any purpose.

“You are such a bed hog.”

 

At this accusation, Castiel propped himself up on his elbows and stared down at his friend. Dean scowled up at him and made an expansive gesture.

 

“Seriously,” he continued. “We have a whole freakin' queen sized bed and you have to lie on my side?”

 

“Does my proximity bother you, Dean? Does my nearness make you think of what it would be like for us to tumble in this bed, mouths tasting, hands searching? To feel my arousal pressed against your thigh?”

 

Dean raised an eyebrow. “You've been reading fanfics again, haven't you?”

 

Castiel grinned. “You friend Charlie is an excellent writer. Very....” he paused, tilting his head to the side and biting his bottom lip as he thought. “...vivid imagery.”

 

“Wait – _what_? Charlie writes that stuff about us?”

 

“Do you really feel an ache of desire warm your belly when you look into my eyes, Dean?”

 

“Do either of you remember I'm still in the room?” grumbled Sam from the other bed. He sat up and glared at them. “Now I'm not going to be able to sleep.”

 

“Wanna join us, Sammy?” asked Dean, arching his eyebrows suggestively.

 

“You two are so gross,” his brother muttered, staggering from bed and giving them one last glare before he shuffled out into the hotel hallway, most likely on his way to the lobby to nurse a cup of burnt coffee and stare sullenly at everyone who passed.

 

“Perhaps we went too far?” suggested Castiel as the door shut behind the younger Winchester.

 

“Eh, now that he's gone we can cuddle,” Dean joked groggily.

 

Castiel laughed. In one fluid movement, he rolled away and got to his feet, padding over to Sam's abandoned bed and promptly claiming it as his own. Dean watched him for a moment as Cas settled down, rearranging all of the pillows and blankets more to his liking. He was sure that if this was a fanfic, at this point he would realize an odd sense of loss at Cas' departure. That he would inexplicably want the angel back in bed with him, pressed against side like he had been. Dean snorted and rolled over. He and Charlie were going to have to talk about this fanfiction thing.

 


	2. Chapter 2

“Castiel reads my fanfics?”

 

Charlie's eyes were glowing like a child's on Christmas morning. She did a little bounce-shuffle movement and Dean knew she was hard pressed not to squeal and jump up and down.

 

“That's not the point I'm trying to make, Charlie,” Dean stated, attempting to make his voice as stern and disapproving as possible, which was rather hard with his best friend.

 

The redhead ignored him, giggling instead. “I knew me and Cas had clicked.”

 

“Would you stop fangirling over Castiel and listen to me?”

 

“Hm?” she asked, her eyes widening in mock innocence.

 

“You write that stuff about us? About me...and him?”

 

Charlie's lips slanted into a mischievous smirk. “Maybe.....” she purred.

 

“And you post it on the _Internet_?”

 

“Oh, come on, Dean!” whined Charlie, playfully stomping her foot and trying to look like an adorable, albeit troublesome, little sister. “You're not going to ask me not to, are you?”

 

The look Dean gave her spoke volumes.

 

“I wonder what Cas' screenname is?” she pondered, pointedly ignoring his look and focusing on a spot just past Dean's shoulder instead.

 

“Charlie....”

 

“Oh!” she cried out, snapping her fingers in a eureka moment. “I bet he's _Deansangel67_! I mean, he has to be! Oh wow! I always thought it was just some random shipper, but he's left comments on all of my fics and he did correct me about the color of your eyes that one time....”

 

Dean took in a deep breath and released it slowly. It was bad enough that Cas was loose on the Internet reading that stuff, but he was also posting comments under that screenname? Charlie glanced over at him and gave him a sympathetic pat on the arm. 

 

“Hey, do you think Cas would maybe beta for me?” she asked.

 

Dean groaned and threw his hands up in resignation.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couldn't resist writing some more of this. Mostly because I need some levity in my life right now.


	3. Chapter 3

“But he has a thing for Hannah!” protested Dean.

 

Sam looked up from the dusty book that sat in his hands. “Um....what are we talking about?” he asked, frowning at his brother. He knew Dean hadn't been listening to him for the past hour, but he was still taken aback by the inexplicable switch in the topic.

 

 “Cas!” replied Dean, chewing harder on the pen in his mouth. “And all those fanfics....”

 

Sam's eyebrows shot up. “You're still going on about that?”

 

“Him and Hannah were all googly-eyed with each other. He's got a girlfriend, so they really can just lay off already....” muttered Dean.

 

Sam snorted and tried to hide his smile behind the book in his hands.

 

“What?”

 

“Weelllll,” drawled the younger hunter. “The last time I saw Hannah, she wasn't exactly a 'she'.”

 

“Huh?”

 

“She had a male vessel,” Sam explained.

 

Dean blinked. “Oh.”

 

“Not that it seemed to bother Cas....” added Sam under his breath.

 

“What?”

 

“Well, they still looked really...um... _happy_...to see each other. It was kind of sweet the way they looked at each other....”

 

Dean stared at his brother as he processed this new information. “So, Cas was still into boy-Hannah?”

 

Sam shrugged. “Yeah. Why?” He frowned at Dean. “Is that a problem with you?”

 

“No!” Dean answered quickly. “It's just....” He trailed off and shrugged.

 

“Cas is more than his vessel, you know,” reminded Sam, switching into lecture mode. “It's Jimmy that's male, not Cas. Really, at his essence, he's neither male or female.”

 

Dean snorted and smirked at his brother. “Sounds like you put a lot of thought into this. You got a crush on Cas, or something?”

 

Sam shrugged again. “I can't say it hasn't crossed my mind before.”

 

“What?” sputtered Dean, staring open-mouthed.

 

“What?” echoed Sam mockingly. “It's not the first time a younger sibling has had a thing for his older brother's friend.”

 

“It's Cas!”

 

“Would you rather me have a crush on Crowley?”

 

“Not funny, Sammy.”

 

Sam smirked at his brother. “You jealous?”

 

“No,” snapped Dean.

 

And then he sulked the rest of the afternoon.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, still no plot. Really just doing this for fun, so hope you are enjoying.


	4. Chapter 4

“I think Sammy has a crush on you.”

 

“Ah,” replied Castiel nonchalantly, taking another sip from his beer. He wished he could taste more than molecules. Drinking with Dean had been more fun as a human.

 

“What do you mean 'ah',” groused Dean, glaring at his best friend.

 

They were sitting on the trunk of the Impala under starlight, another successful hunt behind them. Dean had rather irrationally insisted that Sam could stay behind at the bunker. His earlier conversation had been plaguing him. This whole thing had been plaguing him. He cleared his throat.

 

“So?” he prompted when Cas remained silent.

 

“So?” mimicked Castiel, finally turning to look at him.

 

“I tell you my kid brother might have a crush on you and all I get is 'ah'?”

 

Castiel shrugged. “If Sam did have a crush on me....” He trailed off and shrugged. “It would be kind of cute.”

 

“Cute? Please tell me that you did not just call my brother having a thing for you 'cute'.”

 

Cas smiled. “It's very....flattering. And Sam is a very attractive young man.”

 

Dean snorted into his beer. “Okay, conversation over.”

 

“Jealous?”

 

“You know, I'm going to punch the next person that asks me that.”

 

Castiel laughed loudly. “It's very natural for someone to admire their older brother's friends.”

 

“Definitely going to punch you.”

 

“Do not worry, Dean. I am yours, heart, body and soul.” Dean choked on his beer. “Well, not soul,” continued Castiel. “I do not have a soul...”

 

“That's it. Get your ass off my car. We're going home.”

 

“So, you would rather have my ass in your car?” quipped Castiel, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

 

“Where the hell are you learning this stuff?” exclaimed Dean, rolling his eyes and trying not to admit that Cas looked kind of cute when he was trying to be seductive.

 

“Hell,” answered Castiel. “Or more specifically, Crowley. He...I believe the phrase is... 'ships us',” stated Cas, making air quotes with his fingers.

 

“Son of a bitch,” hissed Dean.

 

This was simply getting out of hand.


End file.
